Crazy Hangover
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si en la fiesta de año nuevo Bella bebiera hasta el cansancio y tuviera un sueño mientras pasa su resaca? Nada muy importante, solamente un Edward en ajustados bóxers y a sus padres muy afectivos entre ellos, común? Completamente común.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Crazy Hangover**

.

_Summary_

_¿Qué sucedería si en la fiesta de año nuevo Bella bebiera hasta el cansancio y tuviera un sueño mientras pasa su resaca? Nada muy importante, solamente un Edward en ajustados bóxers y a sus padres muy afectivos entre ellos, ¿común? Completamente común._

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

_I remember when  
I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place  
Even your emotions had an echo in so much space, yeah_

_When you're out there  
without care, yeah, I was out of touch  
but it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Probably_

_Now I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, yeah, that's my only advice  
Yeah_

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you  
Who do you think you are?  
Ha ha ha, bless your soul  
You really think you're in control_

_My heroes had the choice to lose there lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking  
I want to be like them_

_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little well it looked like fun  
It was no coincidence we've come  
And I can die when I'm done_

_But maybe we're crazy  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
__Probably_

** Crazy— Cee Lo Green (Gnarls Barkley)**

Siempre supe que mi padre y yo nos parecíamos bastante; a diferencia de mi madre, ya que ella siempre fue mucho más expresiva y activa que nosotros. Generalmente se avergonzaba por casi nada, mientras que nosotros lo hacíamos incluso por decir una palabra mal. Había casos en que nos avergonzábamos de los demás. Pude decir estas palabras sabiamente y más aun en ese momento.

Estábamos en Diciembre, casi en pleno año nuevo y los Cullen habían decidido que sería buena idea que todos compartiéramos esa fecha juntos, y cuando decía todos era TODOS. Habían decidido invitar a Charlie, a Renné, a Phil, que no se encontraba debido a un contratiempo, e incluso a mi abuela, que al llegar había agradado a todos fácilmente, era la más amistosa de mi familia.

La cena fue algo nada más que extraño, al menos para mí, es decir, uno nunca ve todos los días a siete vampiros fingiendo comer pedazos diminutos de pavo, y que probablemente estaban escondiendo en sus bolsillos o debajo de la mesa, excepto por Emmett a quien había visto coger uno que otro pedazo de pavo y meterlo en su boca, cosa interesante considerando que debía saberle a tierra.

Y si esa escena no es extraña, juntemos a cuatro humanos comiendo hasta atragantarse y no poder más, sobre todo mi padre, quien lucía más que contento tomando más y más piezas de pavo.

Por otro lado, al pasar la noche, mi madre se animó bastante, no sé si fue la ingesta de alcohol o simplemente los ataques de efusividad que a veces tenía. Tanto mi padre como yo quedamos un poco avergonzados por su actitud, mientras que a mi abuela parecía no afectarle con tal de que no se le acercara a molestarla, pero incluso con la vergüenza, la dejamos ser, era lo mejor. Además, todo el mundo parecía bastante animado, se podía ver con claridad, ya que extrañamente colocaron una música bastante movida y empezaron a bailar todos, incluso mi padre y mi abuela.

Cuando la hora rondaba cerca de las doce, todos seguían bailando mientras yo estaba sentada en el gran sillón, sola. Asombroso. Entonces, mi abuela se acercó a mí con sus mejías sonrojadas de tanto bailar y me habló animosamente.

—Cariño, debes relajarte un poco. Mira, incluso tu novio está bailando y divirtiéndose, mientras tú haz estado estática aquí todo el tiempo —Señaló a Edward bailando alegremente con Esme. Ella tenía razón, había estado tan tensa preocupándome por la actitud de mi familia, que no había disfrutado, ni un poco, en toda la noche.

...

—Isabella Swan, ¿estás segura de que quieres beber? —Me preguntó mi adorablemente preocupado Edward.

—No te preocupes demasiado, estaré bien —afirmé tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Es casi año nuevo, creo que una vez en el año no me matará. Además —le susurré—, tengo a mi indestructible novio vampiro que evitará que me ocurra cualquier cosa.

Le sonreí animadamente mientras bebía el primer sorbo de sidra, y él me observaba con el ceño gravemente fruncido. Estaba completamente segura de que nada me pasaría.

—_Ni que fuera tan poco consciente para beber hasta un punto que pudiera ocurrirme un coma etílico_ —pensé despreocupadamente.

...

La brillante luz del día invadió totalmente mis párpados cerrados, no quería abrirlos en absoluto, me dolía el cuerpo entero, como si un bunker me hubiera caído encima, estaba segura de que si movía un solo músculo iba a sufrir mucho.

Abrí los ojos con mucho esfuerzo mientras trataba de despabilarme un poco. Lo último que recordaba era estar bebiendo como si se fuera a acabar el mundo mientras iba corriendo lejos de Edward, como lunática, con él siguiéndome y tratando de evitar que me golpeara con lo que se me atravesaba, incluso fallando en ocasiones.

—_¡Dios!_ —pensé—, _¡seguramente parecía una niña de dos años!_

Cuando enfoqué mejor, pude darme cuenta de que el lugar en el que me encontraba me era desconocido. No era ninguna habitación de mi casa, alguna que pareciera de los Cullen, o alguna casa en la que hubiera estado en toda mi vida. Esto me hizo alterarme completamente y, a causa de ello, me senté rápidamente en lo que aparentemente era la cama en la que había dormido.

Cuando lo hice, la única sabana que me estaba cubriendo cayó y me percaté de que estaba completamente desnuda. Ahogué un fuerte grito que pugnaba por salir de mi boca, así que sonó más bien como un quejido.

—_¡¿Qué carajos hiciste anoche Isabella Estúpida Swan?! —_Me regañó rudamente mi conciencia. No la culpé, estaba peor que ella—. _Al __parecer te escapaste de la fiesta de los Cullen y dormiste con alguien que no es Edward. ¡Ya! Edward debe odiarte y tal vez no quiera ver más tu inútil cara en su vida._

Mientras sentía una gran vergüenza y miedo atravesarme, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar mi ropa, donde quiera que se encontrara, y salir de allí antes de que el sujeto que sabía perfectamente estaba recostado junto a mí pero no me había atrevido a mirar, despertara.

Sin embargo, parecía que la vida siempre era y sería cruel conmigo, ya que al hacer un pequeño movimiento intentando levantarme una gran mano aprisionó mis caderas e hizo que me recostara nuevamente. Intenté soltarme de todas las maneras, incluso lo golpeé, pero lo único que logré fue que afianzara más el agarre en mí.

Mi cara hirvió de la vergüenza e impotencia que estaba sintiendo. Estuve a punto de gritarle, cuando lo sentí removerse, al parecer se había despertado. Cerré mis ojos fingiendo dormir para poder evitarlo, tal vez hasta se iba y yo podría escabullirme de allí; estaba decidida a hacerlo cuando sentí una fuerte respiración en mi oído.

—¡Ohh, Bella! Sé que eres una persona bastante madrugadora, no sé si lo sepas, pero es sábado y si me preguntas quedé bastante agotado con lo de anoche —Se quejó en mi oído.

¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Esa voz! La reconocería en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, era igual a la de Edward... Pero ¿Edward? Hablando de esa manera tan resuelta y despreocupada... ¡¿Anoche?! ¿Que se suponía que habíamos hecho? No podía ser Edward, él no haría _ESO…_ aún. Él era muy tradicionalista, rompería todas sus tradiciones de castidad y eso no tenía ningún sentido. Abrí los ojos casi de inmediato, giré mi rostro y me topé con… ¿Edward?

El rostro que estaba frente a mí lucía como Edward pero era un rostro humano, sin su piel de alabastro o sus brillantes ojos color dorado o negro, este Edward tenía un tono de piel casi bronceada y sus ojos eran dos gemas verdes, hasta tenía las marcas de la almohada en el rostro y los ojos hinchados de dormir. Seguía siendo _mi_ Edward. Lucía maravillosamente, en una manera muy diferente de lo usual, pero seguía siendo él. Sin embargo, aquí la pregunta más importante era… ¿En qué clase de mundo irreal me encontraba? O tal vez había sido alguna decisión tomada por los Vulturis.

—¿Edward? —Le pregunté aún bastante impresionada— ¿Acaso... esto ocurrió debido a los Vulturis? —Él me observó con un gran gesto de confusión en su rostro.

—Ehh… pues... —titubeó—. Primero, querida… ¿Qué es "esto"? Y, segundo, el único Vulturi que conozco es mi padrino Aro y no sé qué "cosa" podría hacernos.

Sus palabras me aturdieron más. ¿Aro padrino de Edward? ¿Qué seguía en este mundo irreal? ¿Qué Edward y Jacob fueran mejores amigos?

En definitiva había dos posibilidades, o estaba en un universo paralelo, o era una alucinación. Tal vez había estado tan ebria que vomité, me había caído en un charco de mi propio vómito y me golpeé tan fuerte que me hallaba delirando tirada junto al charco.

Después de andar divagando por unos segundos me hice consciente de un cosquilleo que no me dejaba, Edward aún seguía abrazando mi cuerpo por completo y yo aún no tenía ni mis paños menores puestos... Se me subieron todos los colores al rostro. ¡Aunque fuera una alucinación o un universo paralelo seguía siendo Edward! Y eso no lo volvía para nada cómodo. Tenía que ir a vestirme ya...

—Esto... yo… Edward me voy a ir a vestir por... —Cuando iba planeando mi excusa Edward me soltó de su agarre y me calló poniendo dos dedos en mis labios.

—De acuerdo —respondió gruñonamente. Por mi parte, de manera alegre me dispuse a levantarme, pero nuevamente me detuvo— pero espera solo un momento, voy a estrenar el regalo de Navidad que me diste y quiero que lo veas.

Sin decirme nada más, ni esperar mi respuesta, tomó una frazada y salió de allí. ¡Dios! Lo más seguro es que también estuviera desnudo. Me levanté rápidamente buscando algo con que cubrirme y salir al menos un minuto, cuando lo escuché gritar que si salía de allí, se las pagaría y muy caro. ¿Y eso qué significaba? Edward jamás me había dicho algo así. Nunca.

Finalmente, lo único que encontré fueron unas pantaletas que parecían mías, o al menos lucían como de mi estilo, eso sí seguía igual. Cuando lo escuché acercarse no tuve más remedio que volver a la cama resignada para cubrirme. Tendría que preguntarle a Edward qué día de Diciembre sería hoy porque él había dicho que era un regalo de...

—Y bien… ¿Qué tal me veo? —Me preguntó inocentemente sacándome de mis pensamientos— Creo que fue un buen regalo.

Si no hubiera estado acostada en la cama probablemente me hubiera caído de cara al piso. La imagen que tenía frente a mí era nada más ni nada menos que Edward en unos ajustados bóxers negros que, si mis ojos no mentían, eran Calvin Klein. Y sí que le sentaban bien.

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi mirada hambrienta, ya que me sonrió de una manera un tanto perversa y se acercó sigilosamente a mí para besarme sin temor alguno. La impresión no me permitió reaccionar al principio, pero después le respondí más efusivamente de lo que seguramente habría respondido en toda mi vida. Era algo que me hubiera gustado hacer por más tiempo pero el recuerdo de mi desnudez me provocó un pudor intenso que me hizo detenerme.

—Ehh… Ed-Eward, ¿que día es hoy? —pregunté tratando de distraerlo. Si seguía besándome me perdería por completo.

—Es treinta y uno de Diciembre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Me dijo para luego acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuello. _¡Vamos Bella!_ Me animé a ser fuerte. _Piensa en algo para distraerlo._

—Porque… Porque… ¿No tenemos una especie de reunión hoy o algo así?

—Sí —recordó soltándome finalmente—. Hoy tenemos que ir a la casa de mis padres, Esme y Carlisle son muy insistentes cuando quieren, lo que me recuerda que Alice podría venir en cualquier… —No logró terminar la frase que quería decirme ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió fuertemente. ¿Cuándo la había cerrado que no me había dado cuenta?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —¿Alice? ¿En serio? Esto se ponía más raro…— ¿Qué hora creen que es para andar haciendo cariñitos? —Nos regañó mientras yo la observaba detenidamente. ¡Vaya! Mis alucinaciones eran muy parecidas a los Cullen, pero en versión humana—. Y tú, Isabella, ¿qué haces mirándome con esa cara? Sabías que iba venir a las doce… Incluso son más de las doce… Desvergonzados —susurró.

—Cariño —Otra voz, podría apostar todo a que era Jasper—, al menos déjalos vestirse.

—No —renegó—. La ropa está afuera del dormitorio, Edward puede salir a buscarla y vestirse allí. De paso, Jasper tráele algo de ropa a Bella mientras la arreglo —Pude ver a cabeza de Jasper asintiendo y yéndose, aunque Edward seguía sin moverse un centímetro.

—¡Edward! —Le gritó Alice con enojo— Sabes lo que sucederá si no te levantas de allí ahora mismo —El aludido bufó y renegó, se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

—Terminaremos esto luego, señora Cullen —Y sin más, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta solo con sus bóxers puestos.

La "realidad" me golpeó fuertemente. "Señora Cullen". En este mundo paralelo estaba casada con Edward. ¡Claro!

Volví a ser consciente cuando unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron que Jasper ya había traído mi ropa. Agradecí esto ya que estar solo con un paño menor era de lo más incómodo del mundo.

—Bueno, Bella —Me dijo Alice. La observé mejor, la Alice de este universo tenía los ojos como los de Edward, y el cabello largo hasta los hombros, pero no veía muchas más diferencias—. Toma un baño, vístete y te empezaré a arreglar —Asentí sin saber a dónde dirigirme.

—Alice, ¿sabes dónde está el baño? —Le pregunté y ella me miró como si fuera una idiota.

—Bella, el baño está allí —Me señaló una puerta que estaba al lado de la cama—. Recuerdo cuanto rogaste para poder tener un baño privado y ahora ni sabes dónde se encuentra. Hacer "eso" en exceso te esta destruyendo el cerebro —Me sonrojé hasta no poder. Si supiera que ni recordaba haber hecho "eso". Sin embargo, no discutí, acepté la ropa que me tendía y me encerré en el baño que era bastante agradable, todo tenía un lindo color menta que me permitió despejarme y no pensar en la locura que me estaba ocurriendo.

Me di un vigorizante baño de agua caliente, en el cual me tomé mi tiempo. La verdad es que no quería salir, porque si esta Alice era como la Alice que yo conocía me iba a tener horas sentada mientras me arreglaba. Cuando no tuve más excusas para no salir, la encontré organizando todo el maquillaje que tenía dispuesto para trabajar. Sí, definitivamente iba a estar mucho tiempo allí sentada.

…

Tal como estuve esperando me tuvo casi dos horas en el proceso, colocando diversas cremas en mi piel, con la excusa de que me haría ver espectacular. Tras unos veinte minutos maquillándome, finalmente se dedicó al peinado, que fueron unos rizos en todo mi cabello. Después, me hizo colocarme un vestido, que afortunadamente no era ni muy ajustado, ni muy revelador, de un lindo color gris, que me gustó particularmente.

Cuando me vi en el espejo me gustó bastante lo que vi. Como dije antes, el vestido era bueno para mí, el maquillaje era en tonos grises, algo muy simple que la verdad me gustó; lo rizos se habían soltado un poco y, todo junto, era de un aspecto muy natural.

Por otro lado, Alice se tomó su tiempo alisando su cabello completamente, su maquillaje fue también muy natural, su vestido era banco y ajustado, y lucía perfecto en ella. Cuando terminó me dijo que teníamos que salir las dos al mismo tiempo para causar el "efecto sorpresa". Reí ante esto, en definitiva era Alice, solo ella haría comentarios así.

Cuando entramos a la sala, que jamás había visto, pero verdaderamente parecía de mi estilo, pude apreciar que tanto Jasper como Edward usaban esmoquin, lo cuales los hacían lucir más deslumbrantes. Me fijé que Jasper tenía unos ojos castaño claro, se veía mucho más bronceado que Edward, seguramente así se vería cuando era humano. Edward me miraba de una manera que me hizo recordar a _mi_ Edward, es decir, el vampiro.

—Quedaron estupendamente, señoritas —Nos halagó Jasper con su acento más marcado de lo normal.

Edward me sonrió, se acercó a mí y me dijo que me veía maravillosa, lo único coherente que pude hacer fue asentir y decirle lo mismo. Él rio y nos dirigimos a la puerta, una linda camioneta negra estaba estacionada frente a la casa, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto. —_Siempre todo un caballero, ¿no?_ —pensé.

Supuse que el auto era de Edward ya que él se dirigió al volante, mientras que Alice y Jasper tomaron la parte de atrás.

—Sabía que no te molestaría que tomáramos tu auto —Me dijo. ¿Mi auto? ¡Vaya que era un auto lindo!—. Aún espero que me entreguen el mío, no creo que el golpe haya sido tan grave.

—Sigue soñando, idiota —Escuché la voz de Jasper. Así que un accidente… Seguramente aquí era un amante de la velocidad, igual que en la otra realidad.

La verdad ya empezaba a confundirme, tenía una mente realmente activa para hacer un universo paralelo tan real.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Edward sonriendo a todos. Los de atrás le respondieron con un efusivo "sí", me observó y le sonreí asintiendo, tras lo cual arrancó el auto.

Para ese momento quise bajarme, no quería ni saber con lo que me encontraría en esa reunión. La imagen del "padrino Aro" me vino a la mente y de repente sentí una mala espina, estaba segura de que esta iba a ser la experiencia más extraña que iba a vivir en toda mi vida. Probablemente esta vez, hasta me volvería loca de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Crazy Hangover**

.

_Summary_

_¿Qué sucedería si en la fiesta de año nuevo Bella bebiera hasta el cansancio y tuviera un sueño mientras pasa su resaca? Nada muy importante, solamente un Edward en ajustados bóxers y a sus padres muy afectivos entre ellos, ¿común? __Completamente común._

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

_Run past the rivers, run past all the light._

_Feel it crashing and burning, till it all collides._

_Strike a match lit the fire, shining up the sky._

_As it all comes down again._

_As it all comes down again._

_As it all comes down again, to the sound._

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head_

_Can you feel it coming back?_

_Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running till we're there._

_We're coming home now, we're coming home now._

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head_

_Can you feel it coming back?_

_Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running till we're there._

_We're coming home now, we're coming home now_

_Hear the voices surround us, hear them screaming out._

_We'll be crying for mercy, we'll be crying out loud._

_Burn the bridges in our town 'till the point where we drown._

_As it all comes down again._

_As it all comes down again._

_As it all comes down again, to the sound._

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head._

_Can you feel it coming back?_

_Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running till we're there._

_We're coming home now, we're coming home now._

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head._

_Can you feel it coming back?_

_Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running till we're there._

_We're coming home now, we're coming home now._

_We are coming home, we are coming home_

_ We are coming home, we are coming home _

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your ear.__  
__Can you feel it coming back?__  
__Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running 'til we're there__  
__we're coming home now, we're coming home now._

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your ear.__  
__Can you feel it coming back?__  
__Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running 'til we're there.__  
__We're coming home now, we're coming home now__  
_  
**Home— Dotan**

Justo como lo pensaba, el hogar de los Cullen estaba ubicado en el mismo lugar en medio todo el bosque. Cuando ya casi estábamos por llegar, la realidad me golpeó de nuevo. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de con quién nos encontraríamos o de lo que ocurriría esta noche y, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, iba a ser una reunión bastante elegante, de otro modo Alice no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias. ¿O sí?

Un momento… ¿Mi familia habría sido invitada también? No podía ser posible, estaba acostumbrándome demasiado, ya pensaba retorcidamente que todo esto era real y eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

No pude pensarlo por más tiempo porque ya habíamos llegado a la casa y Edward me estaba abriendo la puerta del auto.

¡Ahh! Realmente no quería entrar. Edward me tomó el brazo y dándose cuenta de mi nerviosismo me dijo—: Tranquila, Bella, ya sé que siempre te inquietan estas reuniones, pero intenta relajarte y despeja tu mente. Va a ser una noche bastante larga —asentí muy poco convencida—. Ah, por cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Aro y Sulspicia? Por supuesto que debes recordarlo, así que como sabes va a ser un poco tenso, pero lo mejor será no incomodarlos, hay que actuar lo más tranquilo posible.

¡Dios! ¿De qué estaba hablando? Tendría que preguntarle a alguien que habría ocurrido. No creía que fuera buena idea preguntarle a él cuando pensaba que yo sí tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Al adentranos pude calmarme un poco, por no decir bastante, no había tanta gente como juré que habría ni lo exagerado que pensé. Eso me decía que Alice sí era extremista y, de hecho, pude reconocer cada uno de los rostros, a excepción de uno, y lo confirmé cuando se nos acercaron.

Los primeros en saludarnos fueron Esme y Carlisle, al igual que Edward, Carlisle tenía un leve bronceado, pero sus ojos eran de un eléctrico azul, mientras que en rostro de Esme el único detalle que noté fue el color de sus ojos, eran como los de Alice y Edward, ambos lucían mucho mayores de lo que jamás los hubiera visto, pero seguían siendo deslumbrantes. Era algo que al parecer los Cullen tenían por naturaleza, siempre en cualquier edad se verían bien.

Después se acercaron Emmett y Rosalie quienes, tal como el resto, lucían un tanto diferentes. Ambos tenían unos claros ojos azules, pero eso no fue lo más impactante, y vaya que me lleve una gran sorpresa al poder apreciar la muy grande panza de embarazo de tal vez unos seis o siete meses, que Rosalie llevaba orgullosamente con una gigante sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Emmett también sonreía incluso más orgulloso.

Un gran nudo se instalo en mi garganta y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar, cuánto deseaba que en mi vida real Rosalie y Emmett pudieran tener un bebé, incluso si yo no le agradaba demasiado a Rosalie. Merecían ser felices y esta versión de ellos lucía mucho más que feliz...

Y, como si fuera poco, las sorpresas no pararon de llegar y me dejaron sin tener la posibilidad de procesarlas. Me iba a dar un ataque si seguía así.

Renné y Charlie llegaron a saludarnos, ellos lucían completamente normales, pero me pude fijar con gran asombro que el brazo de mi padre abrazaba protectoramente a mi madre por las caderas. Esto me confundió, no podía ser aunque, por otro lado, no veía a Phil por ningun lado…

No obstante, me impacté aun más cuando, después de que Edward les hubiera dicho algo a mis padres, a lo que a decir verdad no había puesto atención, ellos rieran y se dieran un casto beso en los labios.

Mi cerebro solo pudo explotar en ese momento.

¿Así que, por más madura que fuera al respecto de la separación de mis padres, que había sido hace años, una parte de mi subconsciente aún los quería ver juntos? ¡Vaya que había sido un balde de agua fría para mí!

De las últimas personas que se nos acercaron, solo pude reconocer a una, Aro, y era el más extraño de todos los presentes. Su piel, que la única vez que lo había llegado a ver, era tan blanca como el mármol, aquí tenía un color muy vivo, estaba bronceada, mucho más bronceada que la de Edward o Carlisle; su cabello no le llegaba a los hombros, sino que al contrario lo lucía bastante corto y moderno; sus ojos eran de un color café y su traje era de color azul oscuro. Era... completamente extraño, no había otra forma de describir cómo me sentía. Ver a Aro como humano era algo anti-natural para mí, ya que lo había visto más como un monstruo despreciable de un alma más negra que la del demonio.

Por otro lado, la mujer, que lucía un poco más joven que Aro, tenía unos impresionantes ojos grises y un largo y oscuro cabello rizado. Me sonrió amablemente pero se veía bastante incómoda, no tenía idea del porqué, pero intenté ser lo más amable posible. Edward dijo su nombre: Sulpicia. Ese nombre me sonaba conocido, pero no sabía en dónde lo había escuchado.

Después de los saludos nos dirigimos a comer y cuando nos encontrábamos cenando creo que todos vieron mi cara de idiota, pero vamos, jamás volvería a ver a ver algo así, todos estaban comiendo de todo. Creo que esta sería la única oportunidad en la que los podría ver actuar de manera tan humana y natural, aunque fuera solo algo irreal.

Al terminar la cena, todos se dispersaron en la sala y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alice y Rosalie me tomaron de ambos brazos y nos dirigieron a un sillón. Rosalie tomó un gran sorbo de agua en una botella que había visto llevaba todos lados, tal vez se preocupaba por su piel; me sonrió afectuosamente, algo completamente nuevo que me dejó conmocionada, ella jamás era dulce de ninguna manera conmigo.

—Bella, un pequeño pajarito… que digo, un pequeño duende me dijo que tu esposo estrenó el regalo de Navidad que le diste, y que lo encontró justamente solo con eso —Me dijo, y después miró a Alice pícaramente; era obvio que ella le había dicho lo ocurrido.

Como no era extraño, me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello. Al hacer esto ambas rieron juguetonamente, pero yo solo quería irme de allí. ¿Era tan difícil hablar de algo que no fuera de nosotros? Y como había dicho anteriormente, ni siquiera podía recordar "eso".

En ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho Edward de Aro. Tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, me acercaba a Rosalie y Alice aun más si eso era posible.

—Ehh... chicas —Fue bastante raro decir eso, teniendo en cuenta que jamás me había referido a ellas de esa manera— ¿me podrían explicar qué fue lo que ocurrió con Aro? Edward mencionó algo.

—¡Bella! —Se quejó Alice— Ya se te atrofió la cabeza en serio... Creo que mis teorías son más ciertas.

—¿Cuáles teorías? —preguntó Rosalie interesada. ¿En serio? Tenían que comentar todo lo que ocurría en esta vida hipotética.

—Oh… ¡ha!... Lo que sucede es que… — bajó la voz— según mi teoría, ya casi completamente comprobada, es que si haces "eso" tan seguido como este par de conejos… —Me señaló y también a Edward, quien se encontraba alejado conversando animadamente con mi padre— tus neuronas se irán. Así de simple —Y con eso empezaron a reír hasta que no pudieron más.

—Bueno, ya que se han burlado lo suficiente —intervine un tanto exasperada—, ¿podrían decirme lo que ocurrió, por favor? Si tu teoría es cierta, entonces no recuerdo nada, díganme.

—Bueno... —susurró lentamente Rosalie observando a todos en la sala— La que vez allí —señaló a la mujer que no había reconocido— es Sulspicia, era la ex esposa de Aro.

—¿Ex esposa? —pregunté confundida, pero al mismo tiempo recordé donde había escuchado ese nombre. Era bastante gracioso, la esposa de verdad de Aro se llamaba Sulspicia, Edward lo había mencionado, pero yo jamás la había visto, así que no tenía idea de donde había salido la imagen de ella en mi cabeza.

—Errr… —continuó Rosalie luciendo un tanto incómoda. ¿Estaba tan mal no entender lo que sucedia?— Sí, Bella. Eran esposos. Aro le dijo que aún sentía que le faltaba vivir más, que aún era muy joven y estaba desperdiciando su vida en ese matrimonio que lo dejaba sin opciones de vivir la vida que él quería hacer. Ella pegó un grito al cielo y se negó rotundamente. Sabes que ella lo ama demasiado, no entiendo porqué, pero lo hace —Frunció el ceño luciendo bastante molesta—. Sin embargo, todos sabemos cuán manipulador es Aro y ella terminó cediendo, como siempre... Ahora, cada semana escuchamos chismes acerca de una nueva novia pero, por supuesto que esas nuevas novias solo duran la semana en la que el rumor ocurre, creo que la que más ha durado ha sido unas tres semanas.

—¡Maldito idiota! —musitó un tanto enojada Alice— Teniendo una mujer tan linda en casa. Pero me alegro por ella, espero que pueda encontrar a alguien que sí llene los pantalones... Ese bastardo ni un hijo pudo darle…

—¡Alice! —exclamó Rosalie escandalizada—. No tienes por qué decir eso, el…

Ella fue interrumpida por las palabras de Carlisle diciendo que era momento de las palabras de todos. ¿Palabras? ¿Acaso tendría que hablar? ¡No! ¿Qué diría? Me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua con mis cuestionamientos cuando mi pregunta fue resuelta, ya que Edward apareció a mi lado y me preguntó que si quería que yo hablara o si deseaba que quien hablara fuera él. Instintivamente le dije que hablara él, ya que no tenía la menor idea de qué podía hablar, el problema fue que tampoco tenía idea de qué iba a terminar hablando él.

Básicamente cuando todos comenzaron a pasar, dijeron sus propósitos de año nuevo. Cuando lo supe pensé que hasta yo hubiera pasado ahora que lo sabía, pero creo que aquí no tendría mucho sentido decir que esperaba que el próximo año Edward me convirtiera, no tendría mucho sentido.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle pasaron a hablar dijeron que lo único que esperaban era tener la salud suficiente para compartir con sus hijos, vivir plenamente y poder conocer a sus nietos, todos sonrieron animados, pero yo seguí sintiéndome muy incómoda debido a lo irreal que sonaba para mí. Mis padres al pasar dijeron que esperaban celebrar plenamente su segunda luna de miel, yo evité mirarlos, porque si o hacía probablemente saldría corriendo.

Al momento de pasar Rosalie y Emmett solo dijeron que esperaban fervientemente que su hija naciera completamente sana. De nuevo el nudo volvió a mi garganta, aún era doloroso pensar en la realidad, que Rosalie seguramente siempre desearía eso y realmente nunca podría tenerlo.

Jasper y Alice se propusieron algo más fuerte que el resto. Cuando pasaron ambos dijeron que querían conseguir una casa a la que pudiesen irse a vivir y dejar el apartamento en el que se encontraban, ya que al parecer era un desastre universal, en palabras de Alice. Algo que hizo reír a todos ya que, en general, tenía una manera bastante particular de expresar lo que sentía.

Cuando llegó el turno de Sulspicia y Aro, ambos lo dijeron por separado, por obvias razones, aunque eso no evitó que se sintiera la fuerte tensión en el ambiente. Si hubiera tenido un cuchillo al alcance, hubiera podido cortar la tensión.

Sulspicia habló primero y dijo de la forma más agria posible que haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para ignorar a los imbéciles del mundo y que si no lo hacía, y se encontraba a alguno, le cortaría sus partes nobles, y mientras lo dijo estuvo dirigiéndole una cruda mirada a Aro, quien la observaba indiferente. Él, por su parte, dijo algo que dejó a todos, incluso a Sulspicia, con la boca abierta, debido a lo indebido y atrevido que fue.

—Yo... —susurró con la voz un tanto grave, al parecer ya había bebido más que unas cuantas copas— quiero que en mi último aliento, una linda jovencita esté entre mis piernas, es lo único que necesito. Nada de mujeres molestas que me exijan.

Ambos se sentaron estrepitosamente en lugares opuestos de la sala, mientras todos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Edward se paró nerviosamente y me tendió la mano instándome a hacer lo mismo. Lo miré sin entender. ¿No iba a hablar solamente él? Pero de todos modos me levanté, no iba a armar un problema por eso.

Cuando los ojos de todos nos observaban, Edward acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró un "¿Estas lista?".

Asentí, aún sin saber a qué se refería, teniendo un extraño presentimiento, pero pronto lo descubrí con gran sorpresa al escucharlo decir—: Bueno, no sé ni por dónde empezar, todo fue bastante inesperado —rio nervioso—. Ella se negó al principio pero ahora está tan emocionada como yo lo estoy... Bella, nosotros, vamos a... ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Todos quedaron impresionados. Y qué decir de mí… ¡Un bebé! Esto estaba siendo demasiado, no podía. No podría...

En un instante mi cabeza comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que tuve que cerrar mis ojos, cuando los volví a abrir, todo empezó a verse muy borroso, los rostros comenzaron a volverse manchas sin forma, hasta que el último rostro, que fue el de Edward, desapareció y solo pude ver la oscuridad.

...

De nuevo sentí que me despertaba con un dolor en mi cabeza y en todo el cuerpo. Hubiera dicho que había sido justo como un _déjà vu_, pero esta vez era diferente, no me despertaba debido al sol y el dolor en mi cabeza, y cuerpo era mil veces peor, ahora sí que no quería abrir los ojos nunca, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando, es decir ya me estaba despertando y lo primero que sentí fue un frío tacto en mi mano.

¿Acaso sería Edward? ¿Había vuelto?

Abrí los ojos ansiosamente y lo pude ver. Era mi Edward, mi maravilloso Edward vampiro. Respiré relajándome completamente. Todo había sido solo un sueño exageradamente bizarro, y ahora ya volvía a lo que sabía que era verdad.

—¡Sí eres tú realmente! —exclamé abrazándolo y sintiendo su fría temperatura corporal, casi estuve a punto de llorar de la alegría. Lo solté y admiré su rostro nuevamente, luego observé donde me encontraba y me alivié nuevamente al saber que estaba en mi habitación y ahora no estaba desnuda. Sonreí hasta el punto en el que me comenzaron a doler las mejillas.

—Bella, sí soy yo —me respondió y rió—. No me he ido a ningún lado. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nada, no me hagas caso —dije evitando mencionarle ese mundo irreal y sin sentido en el que había "vivido casi un día"—. Ahmm… Edward, necesito algo.

—¿Si? —Me preguntó curioso.

—Quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó aun más curioso.

—Si te digo que quiero beber nuevamente, ¡PROHÍBEMELO! O simplemente enciérrame. Sí, eso es perfecto, enciérrame y déjame con llave hasta que piense racionalmente.

Su risa inundó toda mi habitación, tal vez le hacía mucha gracia pero a mí no, no quería vivir algo similar nuevamente, pensé que si volvía a ocurrir deliraría con algo aun más extraño.

—Promételo —Le insistí comenzando a exasperarme.

—Bien... Lo prometo, pequeña demente —aceptó dejando de reír—. Pero debo admitir que te veías bastante adorable dando tropezones mientras intentabas caminar y solo chocabas con todo, incluso llegué a preocuparme de que te lastimaras de verdad, pero no llegué a saber cuándo lo hacías realmente, ya que cada vez que te golpeabas reías y seguías caminando.

Tomé el edredón que me estaba cubriendo y lo utilicé para taparme hasta la cabeza en un intento de ocultar mi vergüenza, mientras escuchaba a Edward reír suavemente, intentando reconfortarme al mismo tiempo, sin mucho éxito.

—_Era bueno volver a casa —_pensé sonriendo entre mi vergüenza—. _En verdad no hay lugar como el hogar._


End file.
